


[Podfic] Interlude: And No Net Ensnares Me by tothewillofthepeople

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: Witchboy Series Podfics [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Curses, Download Available, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prophetic Visions, tothewillofthepeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic of "Interlude: And No Net Ensnares Me" by tothewillofthepeople.Author summary: She needs to find Éponine. But first, she needs to go home.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier
Series: Witchboy Series Podfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Interlude: And No Net Ensnares Me by tothewillofthepeople

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interlude: And No Net Ensnares Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555764) by [tothewillofthepeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothewillofthepeople/pseuds/tothewillofthepeople). 



**This is a podfic of _Interlude: And No Net Ensnares Me_ by tothewillofthepeople**

**Author Summary:** She needs to find Éponine. But first, she needs to go home.

**Fandom:** Les Miserables

**Pairing(s):** Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier

**Original Fiction** : [by tothewillofthepeople on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13010961)

**Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

**Streaming:**

**Runs:** 25:51

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mf5jzoan29dol4h/Interlude-And_No_Net_Ensnares_Me_FINAL_mixdown.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> Another update means a new podfic! :) Thanks, as always, to tothewillofthepeople.
> 
> Please, PLEASE remember to go leave Kudos and comments on the original story. Here's the link to it again if you need it: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555764>
> 
> The music used in this fic is:  
> [The Light-filtering Canopy (Instrumental)](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Chad_Crouch/Field_Report_Vol_I_Oaks_Bottom_Instrumental/The_Light-filtering_Canopy_Instrumental) by Chad Crouch (intro and extro)  
> [Great Expectations](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kai_Engel/Satin_1564/Kai_Engel_-_Satin_-_05_Great_Expectations_1199) by Kai Engel (for Cosette's visitors)  
> [Recalling](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blear_Moon/Fallow/Blear_Moon_-_Fallow_-_05_Recalling_1701) by Blear Moon (used during flashbacks)
> 
> Is there a fic you think needs a podfic version? Want me to do one? Come chat on tumblr. I'm at fishandchipsandvinegar.
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
